Team Free Will's Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever
by lexbria
Summary: Bobby won't let the boys hunt in the rain. Cas finds something else for them to do.


Rain fell heavily on the roof of Bobby's house. Sam, Dean, and Cas stared longingly out the window. Bobby wouldn't allow hunting in this weather; not with Pestilence running around spreading chicken pox and god knows what else.

"This sucks!" Dean yelled, kicking a box of books. "We should be out there hunting up rings, not stuck in here like a bunch of assholes!"

"Well, we're not going anywhere with Bobby watching over us like a hawk," Sam mumbled.

"But I'm bored! Cas you're an angel. Why can't you just make the rain stop?"

"Dean, I can't control the weather-"

"Then you're useless! Useless fucking angel! I don't know why we even keep you around!" Cas looked hurt, his face falling in sorrow.

"Hey, calm down," Sam said. "I'm bored too, but you don't see me taking it out on Cas."

"Me either," Cas whispered softly.

They turned back to the window. "Maybe it'll let up," Sam suggested, right before a stroke of lightening knocked down a tree not twenty feet from the house.

"Yeah, and maybe Michael will call off the apocalypse."

"I've got an idea," Cas said, his normal monotone voice returning. The boys looked at him. "We could pretend like we're hunting in here since we can't actually go hunt out... there." He saw the look on their faces. "Erm, never mind."

"No that's a great idea!" Sam said excitedly.

"Really?" Cas' face lit up.

"Yeah. See, these books… we can stack them up and make buildings." He proceeded to make a small town from the materials strode across the room. He grabbed a couple of voodoo dolls from the table and sank to his knees.

"The setting," Sam said in a deep baritone. "Detroit, 2009. Rain falls over the dark cityscape, soaking the underbrush of the concrete jungle. Two men, a tall redhead and a short brunette, friends all their lives, walk through the streets. Jim, the shorter of the two men, turns to Paul, the redhead. Paul laughs at a joke his companion told, adding that his wife attempted to make a BLT just this morning–"

"When suddenly, a wild wendigo jumps from the alley way and grabs him!" Dean yells, grabbing the dolls from his brother. "The beast snaps Paul's spine and rips out his femur. He turns to Jim, lodging the sharp bone into his eye and-"

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam asks, folding his arms and glaring at his brother.

"I'm a wendigo," he says, words muffled through the cloth doll. "I'm terrorizing the city. It's what we do."

"You can't come yet! I've still got to set up the plot! Jim hasn't lamented the loss of his son! And since when do wendigo attack Detroit?"

"Look, you don't tell me when to come! I'm a monster. I surprise."

"Lisa tells you when to come," Sam mumbled.

"What?"

"Look, I'm running this Dean. You think you control everything just because you went to Hell-"

"You don't run anything!" Dean said angrily.

"Yes I do!"

"No I do!"

"No I do!"

"No I do!"

"No, I do," Cas said. The boys turned, eyes shocked wide. Cas was wearing a trucker hat and had traded his trench coat for a blue denim jacket.

"Yes sir Bobby," the boys said.

"A'right, now let's see what we're dealing with here," Cas said, flipping through a random book. "Yup, looks like a wendigo. But why is it in Detroit? I can't make heads or tails of this. Sam! Get over here!"

"Yeah Bobby?" Dean asked, running up to Cas.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked, hand on his hips. "Now what are you doing?"

"I'm being you," Dean said, holding up the book for emphasis.

"You can't be me! You're the monster!"

"I was the monster," Dean corrected. "Now I'm Sam."

"You can't be Sam! I really am Sam."

"We're playing pretend assbutt. You're supposed to pretend!"

"Well if you're Sam then who am I supposed to be?"

"Cas."

"Hell no! You be Cas!"

"No you be Cas!"

"No you be Cas!"

"No you be Cas!"

"No you be Cas!"

"I'll be Cas," Cas offered.

"YOU CAN'T!"

Cas' face fell as the boys started fighting again. Back and forth they argued until Bobby walked in to stop the noise.

"Why are you idjits yellin'?" Bobby asked angrily. Everyone started talking at once, making the older man hold up his gun to silence them.

"Now, I'm gonna ask again, and I only want one person talking at a time, ya hear? Cas?"

"We were pretending to hunt monsters because we're bored and can't really go hunt monsters because it's raining, and Sam was Paul and Jim and Dean was a monster and I was you and then Dean was Sam but Sam said he can't so he told him to be Cas and I said I'd be Cas and they told me I couldn't. And no one wants to be me," Cas was on the verge of tears. Bobby rolled his eyes.

Can't you idjits do anything without causing a commotion about yerselves? I've got too much work to do ta have ta listen to you fight. Is there any way to fix this?"

"Well…"

"I will skin you all alive," Bobby said angrily. His hair was ruffled and he wore Cas' trench coat.

"Quiet Cas," Dean said. "Dean, you ready?"

"Damn ready!" Cas said, cocking the shot gun. They looked at Sam who started throwing more voodoo dolls.

"Oh no! Dean, I'm out of salt!" Dean yelled, running away from Sam. He fell to the floor, hiding from his brother under a table.

"Oh no Sam! I am also out of salt!" Cas said running behind his friend, joining him under the table.

"Salt doesn't even work of wendigo!" Sam said angrily, kicking over more books.

"They don't knock over buildings either, but you don't hear us complaining," Dean mumbled.

"Cas! You're the only one who can help us!" Cas yelled from the floor.

"This is stupid," Bobby said angrily.

"Cas! Save us!" they yelled.

"Boys I don't have time for this! I need to be figuring out Lucifer's next move, planning a way to take out Pestilence and Death without getting us all killed. I shouldn't be playing games with a bunch of overgrown three year olds."

"But you have to help us!" Dean said. "And the faster you help us, the faster you can get back to work!"

"Ya promise?"

"Yes!" The boys yelled. "Now help us!"

"Fine!" Bobby said angrily. "Fly fly fly fly fly… pow…. bye bye bye bye."

Dean and Cas jumped up in victory as Bobby fled from the room. "And once again, the day is saved, thanks to Sam and Dean and sometimes Cas!" Dean and Cas high-fived.

"Wait," Sam said, jumping to his feet. "We still have to figure out how the wendigo got to Detroit. Wendigo don't just show up in Detroit."

"It couldn't have been the demons," Cas said. "They're too stupid for that."

"What about the Lucifer?" Sam said, throwing a white table cloth around his shoulders. "I have the power, skills, and the wardrobe to release such a beast."

"No, it was me," Dean said, standing on a table. Sam and Cas looked confused.

"Dean?" Cas asked. "Why would you do something so horrible?"

"Not me, stupid. Michael! My plan was flawless! Get the Winchesters to town and get them to say yes!" Dean jumped from the table and walked over to Cas. "And now that I'm here, Dean, I need you to let me in. This is you dest-"

"Boys, get yer heads out of yer asses! Pestilence is in a nursing home. I'll give ya the directions. Just hurry up and get there before more people die!"

The boys looked out the window and were greeted by a ray of sunshine. They sighed heavily and grabbed their stuff.

"Man I was having fun," Sam grumbled.

"Me too," Cas agreed.

"Yeah," Dean said. "Rain fucking sucks."

* * *

A bit rushed, but over all I like it. I might come back and extend it a bit later. And yes, this is based on the Powerpuff Girls episode. :D


End file.
